


Hadiah Untukmu Tahun Ini

by Murasaki Aoi (Lady_Bellatrix)



Category: Yami No Matsuei
Genre: Bahasa Indonesia, Drama, M/M, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-15
Updated: 2010-09-15
Packaged: 2017-10-11 20:34:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/116809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Bellatrix/pseuds/Murasaki%20Aoi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ah, sial. Besok ulang tahun Tsuzuki tapi Tatsumi malah sakit. Apa yang akan dia berikan pada Tsuzuki tahun ini?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hadiah Untukmu Tahun Ini

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Yami no Matsuei dibuat oleh Yoko Matsushita.
> 
> Dibuat dalam rangka menyambut ulang tahun Tsuzuki, tapi molor banget T_T.

Kepalanya terasa berat, Tatsumi menyentuh lagi dahinya, panas. Tulang-tulangnya pun terasa ngilu. Ah, sial, ini belum lagi jam tiga. Masih banyak yang perlu dikerjakan.

 _Aku perlu minum lagi.... Tenggorokanku nyeri.... Kalau begini caranya bagaimana aku akan membuat kue ulang tahun untuk Asato? Pusing.... Ah, harus bisa, harus bisa bertahan sampai pulang nanti._

Tatsumi tidak mendengar suara langkah-langkah Tsuzuki masuk ke ruangannya.

"Seiichiro, kau baik-baik saja? Wajahmu merah...."

"Kurasa begitu. Tapi lebih baik aku minta obat pada Watari-san saja."

"Ah, ayo kutemani," suara Tsuzuki terdengar khawatir.

Tatsumi terhuyung, tubuhnya kehilangan keseimbangan. Dia terjatuh ke arah depan, dan Tsuzuki dengan sigap menangkapnya.

"Seiichiro!"

"Tak usah khawatir, aku baik-baik saja. Temani saja aku ke klinik."

Tsuzuki setengah memapah Tatsumi berjalan ke klinik perlahan-lahan. Ternyata Watari tidak ada di sana. Tsuzuki meraih telepon dan memancet nomor lab.

"Watari, ini Tsuzuki. Tatsumi sakit nih."

" _Oke, aku segera ke klinik. Tunggu bentar di sana. Suruh Tatsumi istirahat dulu."_

Tsuzuki menutup teleponnya dan berbalik menghadap Tatsumi yang sedang duduk, "Tiduranlah."

"Tidak usah. Aku mau menunggu Watari-san saja."

"Seiichiro, ayolah...."

Mendengar bujukan Tsuzuki akhirnya Tatsumi luluh juga dan setuju untuk berbaring di atas ranjang klinik. Tidak lama Watari pun datang.

"Sudah, tiduran saja, tak usah bangun."

Watari mencari termometer, dan setelah ketemu mengulurkannya pada Tatsumi yang langsung memasukkan termometer digital itu ke mulutnya.

"Berapa?"

"Ah... 38,8."

"Tatsumi, sudah, kau pulang saja," Watari berkutat mencari obat di dalam lemari, "Ini obat penurun panasnya," Watari mengulurkan se- _blister_ parasetamol pada Tatsumi.

"Terima kasih."

Tsuzuki sudah muncul lagi di klinik dengan membawa mantel dan tas kerja Tatsumi, menyerahkannya pada Tatsumi yang baru saja selesai meminum obatnya dan tengah meneguk sisa air di gelas yang dipegangnya. Tuzuki juga membawa mantelnya sendiri

"Aku akan mengantarmu."

Kali ini Tatsumi tidak menolak, "Terima kasih mau menemaniku pulang."

"Naik taksi saja, jangan jalan."

"Nah gitu. Jangan memaksakan diri, istirahat sana. Tsuzuki, jaga tuh pacarmu," timpal Watari.

Perjalanan dengan taksi memakan waktu tidak terlalu lama, sebentar saja mereka sudah sampai di depan rumah Tatsumi. Tsuzuki memapah Tatsumi pelan-pelan, saat akan membuka kunci dia menyangga Tatsumi, meminta kunci darinya jadi Tsuzukilah yang membukakan pintu untuk kekasihnya.

"Pelan-pelan saja berbaringnya," Tsuzuki membantu Tatsumi melepaskan jas dan dasinya serta membantu sang pria berkacamata mengganti pakaiannya dengan piama biru.

Tsuzuki menutupkan selimut pada Tatsumi, "Tidur saja, kutemani. Aku ada di sini. Sudah kusiapkan air kalau nanti kau bangun dan perlu minum."

Tatsumi tersenyum dengan wajah memerah karena demam, "Terima kasih. Mendekatlah kemari," dan dia meraih tangan Tsuzuki dan menggenggamnya. Tsuzuki menepuk-nepuk lembut lengan atasnya. Tasumi merasa nyaman dan tertidur pulas.

Bau masakan membuat Tatsumi terbangun. Ah, demamnya sudah turun, baguslah. Dan dia baru sadar bahwa dia berbantal pangkuan Tsuzuki. Menyenangkan rasanya bisa begini.

"Apa kau memasak sesuatu? Nanti hangus kalau ditinggal."

"Bukan aku kok, Hisoka yang masak."

"Kau sampai mengimpor Kurosaki-kun?" nada suara Tatsumi terdengar kaget.

"Habiiiiiiis.... Seiichiro, kau kan perlu makan... dan kau bilang rasa masakanku mengerikan.... Ya sudah, aku panggil Hisoka saja. Ah, pasti buburnya sudah matang. Kuambilkan dulu, ya," Tsuzuki dengan hati-hati membaringkan kembali Tatsumi di atas bantal.

Hisoka membawa meja kecil dan Tsuzuki datang dengan membawa mangkuk berisi bubur telur dan tahu.

"Perlu kusuapi?"

"Tidak perlu," Tatsumi tersenyum lembut dan memakan buburnya. Enak, hangat, tahu sutranya juga lembut.

Hisoka yang sejak tadi diam tiba-tiba bicara, "Aku pulang dulu."

"Kelihatannya Kurosaki-kun buru-buru," Tatsumi mengalihkan pandang ke Hisoka.

"Masak buru-buru pulang, sih, Hisoka...?"

"Maaf deh, aku nggak mau jadi obat nyamuk di sini."

"Hisoka, cemburu nih ceritanya?"

"Udah nggak sekarang. Tsuzuki, jaga Tatsumi-san, jangan malah merepotkannya."

"Iyaaaaa...," Tsuzuki merengut, "Sampai besok!"

"Gochisosama," Tatsumi sudah selesai makan, lalu membersihkan bibirnya dengan sapu tangan.

"Sini, biar kucucikan mangkoknya."

"Aku tuan rumah, malah merepotkanmu...."

"Sudahlah.... Kau kan sakit.... Toh aku bukan orang lain."

Tatsumi tersenyum mendengar kata-kata Tsuzuki. Kekasihnya segera menghilang kembali ke dapur. Tatsumi sekarang berpikir-pikir.

 _Kami menjalani hari-hari bersama sudah begitu lama. Sudah beberapa saat aku memikirkan ini. Sekarangkah saatnya? Saat inikah? Cukup punya keberaniankah aku? Kalau tidak, selamanya aku tak akan mengungkapkan padanya._

Tatsumi bangkit dari tempat tidur dan menuju lemari pakaiannya. Sebuah kotak beludru merah kecil tersembunya di antara pakaian-pakaiannya. Memantapkan diri, Tatsumi mengambil kotak itu dan mengantonginya.

 _Akan kuminta kesediaannya hari ini juga._

Tsuzuki kembali dari mencuci mangkok bubur Tatsumi, dilihatnya Tatsumi duduk di atas futon. Duduklah dia di sampingnya

"Tiduran saja, istirahat, biar cepat sembuh."

Tatsumi membaringkan kepalanya di pangkuan Tsuzuki, meraih tangan kirinya.

"Kau tahu, Seiichiro, harusnya aku tidak merasa senang kau sakit begini, tapi.... Mungkin hanya di saat-saat seperti inilah kau bermanja-manja padaku," Tsuzuki membelai-belai rambut coklat terang Tatsumi.

"Harusnya aku membuatkanmu kue ulang tahun untuk besok...."

"Tidak apa-apa, kado yang aku mau adalah kau cepat sembuh."

Tatsumi mengeluarkan kotak beludru merah dari sakunya dan membuka kotak itu. Di dalamnya ada sebuah cincin emas sederhana. Dia mengambil cincin emas itu dan memasangkannya di jari manis Tsuzuki.

"Ayo kita menikah. Aku tahu, kita cuma bisa menikah di catatan sipil, tapi... aku ingin menghabiskan seluruh hidupku bersamamu...."

Tsuzuki terdiam.

"Kalau kau tak mau, kembalikan cincinnya!"

Tsuzuki tersenyum. Ah, khas Tatsumi.

"Kau lama sekali, kau lama sekali...," matanya jadi basah.

"Ma-maaf.... Harusnya aku...."

Tsuzuki menggenggam tangan Tatsumi erat-erat, "Kalau kita berdua menikah nanti, kau harus mengajariku memasak, Seiichiro...."

Tatsumi bangkit dan merengkuh Tsuzuki dalam pelukannya.

Keesokan harinya, aneh sekali bagi Hisoka melihat Tsuzuki tidak telat-telat amat. Kelihatannya pula dia agak tidak enak badan. Hisoka bisa merasakan aura bahagia terpancar dari Tsuzuki.

"Pagi, Hisoka," suaranya sengau.

Perasaan bahagia, mulai agak pilek, dan cincin di jari manis...

"Oooooooh...."

Wajah Tsuzuki merona merah.

**Author's Note:**

> Yah, akhirnya kelar juga, fanfic ini molor gara-gara mudik, sumpahan dan udara panas yang membuat otakku jadi ngadat *ngeles mode on*. Pengen membanjiri dunia dengan fanfic TatsumixTsuzuki yang bahagia, masak mereka jadi tragic couple mulu sih... (Harusnya protes ke Tante Yoko kalo gitu *digelitikin pake kemoceng*)
> 
> Fandom ini sepi amat ya... Ayo dong ramein. Biar bisa baca berbagai karakter dan pairing. Ayo dong... T_T
> 
> Wokayh! Silakan manfaatkan tombol cantik di bawah.


End file.
